Shell Cottage and beyond
by jenwritesstories
Summary: This is basically stories told with the pairing Hermione and Ron that starts at Shell Cottage and continues through after the war and such.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter,everyone dreams though.

* * *

"Shell Cottage,Shell Cottage,Shell Cottage"

A moment later Ron appeared at the front of shell cottage,knees digging into the sand griping a weak Hermione in his arms.

Bill came rushing towards Ron.  
"Ron! What happened? Where's Harry?" Bill nearly screamed at him

"Harry's coming. I-It's Hermione, s-she's hurt" Rob could barely get the words out.

He shifted Hermione in his arms so Hermione's jacket would keep her warm. "Where can I take her?" Ron said frustrated, he needed to set her down and make sure she's okay.

"Take her in the room you stayed in, Fleur's inside with the potions,she started making them once she saw you two through the window."

Ron ran as fast as he can with Hermione in his arms trying to get there quickly yet trying not to hurt her anymore.  
He settled in down in the bed. Pushing her hair out her face, Ron paused for a moment when he saw the red line on Hermione's neck.  
While thinking of all the things that had happened, Fleur came rushing in with a tray of potions. "Go,Go thiz iz for gurlz only" Fleur said while taking off Hermione's jacket.

"I can't leave Fleur,I can't leave her" Ron said sitting in a chair next to the bed looking up at her.  
"You can come back after shez clean,go clean yourzelf up"

At that moment he noticed Bill standing by the waiting to lead Ron out. While walking out he glanced back at Hermione one last time. He walked across the hall and into the bathroom. Then he noticed a dark red color on his sleeve,it took him a moment to realize that was Hermione's blood.

He quickly took his jacket off and threw it at the ground and turned on the sink. Ron ran his hands under the water with so much force. "she's alive, she's alive, she's alive" he mutters to himself while trying to scrub away what happened in the last 24 hours.

Ron was on his way back to go see Hermione and Bill nearly pushed him away when his hand reached for the door knob.  
"Fleur's not done,you can't go in there" Bill said clearly as possible. "I don't care I need to see her now, I can't leave her alone,not again!" Ron said loudly.

"Fleur's with her she's not alone" Bill said in a soft voice. "-She's not with me though!" Not letting Bill finish talking "T-The last time she wasn't with me she got hurt" Ron said with his voice breaking and looking at his tears hitting his shoes. Bill then pulled Ron in for a hug. "I know,Harry told me what happened. He didn't explain much but I know" Somehow having his brother there in that moment made him relax a little.

Suddenly the door behind them opened. "Zhe iz fine,let her rezt and call me when zhe wakez up" Fleur said simply walking out. She came to a stop when she saw Ron has wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Fleur" Ron said repeating those words over and over to her. She patted his arm with a smile "I'll go make zome food". Ron simply nodded his head and walk in.

Ron walked into the room Hermione was staying in and looked at her laying in bed under the covers. He sat in the same  
chair he was in when he first brought her in here. Ron looked at Hermione and thought she looked peaceful. He thought back when the both of them were in the tent and Harry on watch. He would watch her sleep and discover new little features he liked about her. He remembered how one night she woke up and caught him starring at her in the tent.

-flash back-  
"Ron?" Hermione got up on her elbow half asleep to look at him. "Were you watching me sleep?" At this time the tip of Ron's ears have already become pink. "Um" be said followed by a cough "I was just thinking". Hermione let out a small laugh "well do you want some tea?" she asked as she got up to get her bag. "It's almost my shift". He couldn't let the conversation end, "yeah that'll be great.. Um how did you sleep?" the response to that made Ron laugh "Sometimes dreams are better than reality" she said with a smile and a shrug. That made Ron duck his bead down and just grin. -flash forward-

Something bright was peering in the room. Ron tilted to the right and almost fell off his chair. He quickly realized he had fallen asleep. "Hey sleeping beauty" he hears softly and sorta scratchy from a small distance. His body sits all the way up once he realizes that's Hermione speaking. "Sleeping beauty? what? Hermione,how are you? Can I get you anything? I can go get Fleur if you would like?" All this questions came out in one sentence and Hermione had to slow down.

"Slow down" it took her a while to get those two words out but all she wants to do is lay down with him. "Ron just sit for a second"  
Just as Hermione was finishing her sentence Fleur came in the door followed by Bill.  
"Ronald, up I needz to check on her" said Fleur trying to make space to take care of Hermione.  
"Ron why don't you come with me? We'll go gather some food for Hermione" says Bill while trying to push Ron out of the room.

"I can't leave her, I've left her once and I'm not leaving her again she needs me" Ron says with a desperate tone in his voice.

"Ron it's-okay-you'll come back" Hermione replies while taking deep breathes in between some words with a tired smile on her face.


End file.
